Halflings
Halflings are a short race, averaging between 80 and 95 cm in height as full grown adults, with a variety of body types. The first halflings are known to have lived some time shortly after the World's Blooming in the valleys of northwestern Valorith, where many of their descendants continue to live today. These ancestral lands are very precious to them, and they go to great lengths to ensure that they are safe and kept sovereign to their own people. The oldest halflings have lived to about 250 years of age. They typically have pale to light tanned skin and brown or black hair, though other hair colors are not unheard of. Males often sport beards and sideburns but can't seem to grow moustaches. Halflings are generally peaceful (except when their homelands are threatened) and quite friendly, so they tend towards good alignments. Halflings in Orthonia have the same racial traits as in the core rules, with the following adjustments: * Languages: Halflings begin play speaking Common and Halfling. Halflings with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Draconic, Dwarven, Elven, and Goblin. Cultures In traditional halfling culture, halflings are the ancestral inhabitants of northwestern Valorith, a fact that even the mighty dwarf nation acknowledges and enforces. Halflings that follow this culture call themselves stronghearts, and devote their lives to defending their villages and families from hostile invaders. Though quite friendly to nonaggressive outsiders, they are nonetheless quite proud and can come across as haughty to others. They have a tight clan-based structure and are often expected to dedicate their lives to ensuring the success of their clan and race. Due to their highly organized lifestyles, stronghearts are usually lawful in their alignment. Every year, each strongheart clan sends one or a few of their own clanners out of their lands to perform a task known as "Longwalking". This usually pertains to learning current events from other nations, gathering resources or technologies that can benefit their lifestyles, and acquiring new customs to share with the clan. These journeys can take months or even years, and sometimes, stronghearts (particularly in individuals given to wanderlust) choose to stay behind in the wide open world. Their children, born outside of the homelands, are known as lightfoots, and they share their parents' nomadic tendencies. They often congregate in makeshift communities outside of human, dwarf or even elf cities, but usually never stay for long and are constantly on the road. They know nothing of their ancestors' regimented lives, and thus are more often chaotic in their alignment. Lightfoots are usually considered outsiders to stronghearts, but if they express genuine desire to return to their homeland they are usually welcomed with little dispute. Though they may have vastly different mentalities, there is no physiological difference between strongheart and lightfoot halflings. The core halfling race can be used for either halfling culture, though stronghearts should consider taking on the following custom ACT: * Strong Hearts: Strongheart halflings spend much of their lives training in diverse ways for any kind of situation. They select one extra feat at 1st level. This racial trait replaces Sure-Footed. Category:Races